


It's the little things in life

by CrowsAce



Series: Crows tame tales~ [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Cussing, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Future Relationships, Hurt Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Kid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Queer platonic relationships, Swearing, romantic relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsAce/pseuds/CrowsAce
Summary: It's the little things in life that matter most
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Dark Creativity | Remus/Deceit/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Everyone/Everyone
Series: Crows tame tales~ [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138118
Comments: 38
Kudos: 126





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it with another story, work has been killing my creativity, but I just had to walk through a storm and sit at a bus stop and inspiration has struck - nothing like a refreshing walk to get the creative juices flowing~
> 
> This is gonna be angsty at times, but this will mostly be fluff.
> 
> I apologise for any spelling/grammar mistakes. As always I write on my phone, and it was a tad soaked with rain this time around~

Overwhelmed wasn't really a good enough word to describe how Roman was feeling after the events of the last video.

There was a lot to take in. He knew he was basically a fuck up, but he didn't realise just how much of one he was till now.

He knew the others hated him, if not before they definitely did now, now that he was the villain and not the hero.

_Not Thomas's hero._

  
  


He was beyond confused, _why was he always in the wrong?!_ First he sided with the snake, agreeing that it would be best for Thomas to go to the call back, only to have the others scorn him, so instead he gave up on his dreams (you know his literal job) to do the _right_ thing for Patton, only to be told now that he had done bad! He did it for them but it was all his fault!

Confused, overwhelmed, insecure, sad - these things barely covered how he felt.

  
  


It was all spinning around in his making it hurt.

**_"Oh, Roman, thank God you don’t have a moustache. Otherwise, between you and Remus, I wouldn’t know who the evil twin is!”_ **

  
  


There was so much wrong with that, sure he probably deserved it for being mean to Deceit, but even Virgil never responded in such a way to insult _both_ creativities. His brother wasn't evil! Just different, he couldn't control the intrusive thought he had, that's just how it worked.

Roman wished he could defend his brother, but he still wasn't sure where he stood with his brother in regards with the others, for so long Patton and ~~De~~ _Janus_ made sure to keep the twins apart.

And honestly, judging by his brothers recent behaviour towards him - he couldn't help but think the other hated him anyway. He wouldn't be surprised, they all did.

  
  


Even he hated himself.

  
  


He was so stupid, arragonst, selfish, egotistical, was it any wonder the others often scorned him?

As for his work, well, he didn't really deserve to be called creativity, did he? What work had he done that he could actually be proud of, everything he did just wasn't good enough. 

_He wasn't good enough._

  
  


He let out a whimper as the pain in his head grew, everything was just too much right now.

In the end he stumbled over to his bed to lay down, perhaps if he slept off this… headache of his, he'll be able to work on a plan of action when he next wakes with a clear mind.

  
  


Really he should know nothing would ever be that straight forward.

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Bebé?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of keeping chapters short for this story, but I'm not sure, would you guys prefer them to be a little longer?

Remus felt it before Roman even woke back up; felt that something had  _ changed _ . Though what had changed he didn't know, he had been in the middle of redecorating the dark sides lounge when it had happened (ie. Breaking all the furniture he could with his trusted morning star).

  
  


_ Roman _ .

It had to be. There wasn't much else that would affect him unless it was his host, but Thomas was ok as of right now… well all of his limbs were attached and he hadn't stabbed rusted nails in his eyes so there was that, emotionally however was another story.

A story he couldn't really give a shit about right now.

  
  


He groaned to himself as he realised he should probably check on his younger half, he had heard what had gone on from Janus before the other side… left him. 

  
  


_ They always leave.  _

  
  


He supposed it was better than staying here anyway.

  
  


He decided to head to the imagination first, perhaps Roman had a battle gone wrong and was currently being held captive and being tortured. Did they even do that on Roman's side? They did on his side, in fact they did it every Wednesday, it was great!

Walking from his side of the imagination over to his brother's side he couldn't help but notice how  _ different  _ his brother's imagination seemed to be, how  _ odd  _ it was. Everything  _ appeared  _ to be more childish, yet he couldn't help but feel uneasy, something didn't seem right with it. 

  
  


He quickly realised Roman wasn't here so he sped up his pace to get to the doorway to his brother's room and quickly passed through then froze.

Well at least he found the source of the problem.

  
  


It was at that moment Roman woke up then proceeded to start crying.

Panicking, Remus rushed forward, reaching out to comfort his sobbing brother… his brother who was now a toddler.

"Hey, hey, it's ok." He cooed gently.

Roman's eyes shot open at the sound of his brother's voice and he began crying harder making Remus pause and pull back with a frown. Of course his brother didn't want comfort from  _ him.  _

But as he began to back away Roman began crying out his name.

"Ree! Ree!" The toddler sobbed, making grabby hands for the other. 

Remus pretended the sight didn't make his heart swell.

Reaching out, Remus easily picked Roman up and began trying to soothe him.

"Sending me mixed signals bro with all this crying."

Roman sniffled as his tears began to slow, he looked up at his brother with wet eyes, his bottom lip trembling.

Remus bounced him gently in his hold.

"Feeling a little better?" He questioned, getting a little nod in response.

Remus nodded back. "So… what's the last thing you remember?"

  
  


Roman scrunched his little face up in concentration, all those big thoughts and worries were too much for him. He started whimpering again, eyes filling up with tears.

Remus went back to bouncing him, "Hey, it's ok if you can't remember, maybe if we go get you some breakfast that will help, yeah?"

  
  


Roman seemed to ponder this a moment before a shy little smile took over his face.

"Can we have pancakes?" He asked with fingers in his mouth, making his voice muffled.

Remus chuckled. "Yeah we can have pancakes." 

Hopefully there was nobody downstairs, because Remus really didn't know how he was going to explain this.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Pancakes

Remus thanked his lucky stars when he came down to the light sides lounge and saw that no one was there. He did consider just going to his side's kitchen… but it may have been in a worse state than the lounge.

  
  


He conjured up a high chair to put Roman safely in whilst he then set about getting things together to make pancakes.

"Wanna help." A tiny muffled voice called out indignantly.

  
  


Remus had to hold back tears from just how cute that little offended face was, especially since Roman still had fingers in his mouth.

With a wave of his hand he now had a white pacifier in his hand, the word Royal on it with a little crown.

"Let's swap your fingers with this, that way you can have both hands to help me."

Roman let out a happy little gurgle sound at the idea. This baby was going to break his heart, god how dare his now toddler brother be adorable.

_~~As if he wasn't already to begin with.~~ _

  
  


Happily accepting the paci Roman clapped his chubby baby hands together, a little determined look now on his face.

  
  


Remus found Roman was actually an excellent little helper in the kitchen, sure they made a bit of a mess but by the end of it they were both tucking into some pretty good pancakes.

  
  


Once they had both finished eating and Remus had dumped their plates into the sink he sat back down beside his brother, looking over his tiny frame with a look of contemplation.

  
  


"So… remember anything?"

  
  


Once more Roman thought it over, what was it he needed to do again? 

Then his eyes lit up as he remembered what he wanted to do.

  
  


With a snap of his fingers some different colour cards, glitter, pens, scissors and glue appeared on the table.

Remus blinked dumbly at it for a second before giving the toddler a questioning look.

  
  


"You'll see!" Roman told him excitedly, instantly getting to work.

  
  


He had a lot to do after all.

  
  



	4. First of many

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the last chapter was a little too short, so double update~

Roman asked his big brother to cut some of the cards up for him or to fold them neatly in half when he couldn't but otherwise made sure he couldn't see what he was doing.

  
  


It was meant to be a surprise after all.

  
  


Admittedly big Roman didn't quite have _this_ in mind, but right now little Roman thought it was perfect!

  
  


It didn't take him _too_ long to be done with his cards. He grabbed one of the five, the green one, then shyly handed it to his brother.

  
  


Remus cocked his head in curiosity as he took the card, opening it up caused a load of glitter to fall in his lap making him cackle, no doubt the light sides will be cleaning this up for years to come.

  
  


He then looked over the card and nearly bawled his eyes out there and then.

  
  


There was a drawing of him and Roman holding hands, it was the kind of art style one would expect from a toddler, though Remus would swear it was better than any other toddlers work he had seen before - the picture was made with a mix of glitter gel pens and actual glitter.

Underneath were the words "I'm sorry, love Roman." All in glitter.

  
  


"Don't like it?" Roman's muffled voice asked, sounding upset.

Remus looked up at the toddler that was looking at him with big tear filled eyes.

  
  


"I don't like it Roro, I love it!"

  
  


Those little eyes brightened.

  
  


"Really?" He asked excitedly.

  
  


"Yeah! Are those ones for the others?" 

  
  


Roman nodded his head eagerly. 

Before Remus could ask anything else however there was a loud gasp at the door.

_Ahh crap._

Virgil stared between the two in panic before calling out for the others.

  
  


_Great, this will be fun._ Remus couldn't help but think sarcastically to himself.


	5. Why are they angry?

Remus tried not to panic when the kitchen was suddenly filled with the other sides, it didn't help that he could feel Roman's nervousness as well.

Speaking of, the toddler was now looking at him with wide eyes making grabby hands.

Remus was quick to scope him up and hold him to his chest, the action brought comfort to both creativities.

  
  


"Virgil what is it you called us… ah." The logical side began, adjusting his glasses as he eyed the toddler side wearily.

"I'm going to hazard a guess that Remus you currently have a hold of Roman, yes?"

Remus nodded, whilst Roman gave the logical side a nervous wave and a smile.

Patton let out a squeal, whispering under his breath, "that's my precious baby boy."

  
  


"I see, and did you by any chance cause this?" Logan asked, ignoring Patton.

  
  


Remus shook his head no, which in turn made Virgil sneer and hiss out, "He's lying!"

  
  


"He isn't." The deceitful trait spoke up, having silently taken in the somewhat messy kitchen and now pint sized creativity. "Roman must of done this to himself, _typical_."

  
  


Virgil rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Classic princey, now we have to fix _your_ mistakes yet again."

  
  


Roman deflated at that, curling in on himself and trying to bury himself into his brothers chest.

  
  


Remus saw red.

  
  


Just why exactly did his brother want to make apologies for these assholes for?

"Aww come on kiddo's, I'm sure Roman didn't mean to do this, accidents happen you know." Patton tried to reason, not liking the way the toddler tried to hide himself as if afraid to get hurt, no one should feel that way.

  
  


He couldn't help but wonder just how often Roman felt that way.

  
  


"Oh please, he totally _didn't_ do this on purpose to avoid being punished for his recent behaviour." Janus said, staring at his gloves with a disdainful look on his face.

If he doesn't look at the cute toddler then Roman wouldn't beat him, simple as that.

  
  


"Roman just change back." Virgil said, pinching the bridge of his nose feeling stressed.

  
  


Roman whimpered, he didn't know how to make himself big again, why were they going to punish him? He made them his sorry cards? Were they going to hurt him? Did they all hate him? Why wasn't Janus in trouble, he was the one that started it? And why did Logan and Virgil always get away with being mean to him but he always had to say sorry, it just wasn't fair!

Tears were now pouring down his face.

  
  


Remus meanwhile was planning to kill everyone - except maybe Patton - for making his brother cry, _for making him think those awful things._

Because of cours Remus heard all those stressful little thoughts, could feel his twins sorrow and loneliness, and he was going to make the others pay!

  
  
  
  
  



	6. Patton is a good cookie

With a snap of his fingers Remus conjured a pair of red fluffy noise cancelling ear muffs, he cooed to his brother and coaxed the little one in to wearing them, not only did it work as a distraction for the toddler from the others and made help stop those tears in their tracks but it also meant he now wouldn’t be able to hear what Remus was gonna say next.

“ _ Every. Single. One. Of. You. Is going to fucking get their brains bludgend and their insides gorged upon by rats!  _ Except you Patton, I’m gonna need you to babysit when I do that.”

Patton just blinked in response, Remus was gonna take that as a yes.

“How fuck dare you all! Do you know what he’s been doing all morning? He’s been making you ungrateful shits sorry cards, because he doesn’t know why he’s small but he knew there was something he needed to do.” 

With another wave of his hand the cards floated off to their respective sides. Upon noticing his cards being sent off Roman quickly pulled off the ear muffs, his little face lighting up, hoping the others will like it, he had made a little individual drawings for all of them so surely that will make them forgive him for whatever he had done wrong.

Patton let out a choked noise as he looked over the drawing of him wearing a ‘kiss the cook’ apron and a crown, a little knight Roman standing over the body of a dragon-witch sword in the air as Patton offered him cookies. 

“Aww kiddo I love it, so talented.” He gushed.

Remus was really beginning to appreciate the moral side. 

The other three however…

“Is this for real?” The snake side asked, looking at the other’s dully, “Are we really supposed to accept this childish whim as an acceptable form of apology?”

Yeah sure he thought the drawing of him and Roman cuddling snakes was cute, but Roman wasn’t a _ child _ … well  _ normally _ … well  _ mostly _ .

Logan sighed and took his glasses off and began cleaning the lenses, “Normally his responses are more… appropriate than this.”

Virgil rolled his eyes, “This is ridiculous Princey, change back already and talk to us like an actual grown up.”

  
  


Roman was trying his hardest not to cry and was failing miserably, at least Patton liked his…

Once more Remus calmly put the ear muffs over his brother's ears, stood up and handed him over to Patton with a final kiss on the forehead then looked back at the other three, all of whom were now staring wide eyed at Remus.

“I think we should relocate to the lounge.” Remus crooned, “Get moving or I’ll just take us all straight to the imagination.” He threatened, taking the time to enjoy the way the three were quick to obey.

He looked over at Patton and Roman, the toddler once again had removed the ear muffs and was currently making starry eyes as Patton gushed to him over how lovely his card was and how proud he was of Roman and how he too was sorry for everything that happened and how he was going to bake a special batch of cookies just for the little prince.

  
  


Honestly Remus thought he might get down on one knee then and there… but first he had three sides to sort out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a bit of a migraine today, so I require kid Roman content... even if that means writing it myself.  
> (My head and my eyes are absolutely killing me so hopefully there wasn't too many mistakes)


End file.
